A fishing spinning reel is configured to include a rotor rotated in association with a winding and rotation operation of a handle and a spool moving forward and backward, and a rotational driving force of the handle is transmitted to a drive gear via a handle shaft such that the drive gear is rotated to drive the rotor and the spool. In addition, a handle arm of the above-described handle is configured to be capable of being folded with respect to the handle shaft such that the handle can be small in size.
When the handle is a folding type as described above, backlash is likely to be generated at connection parts of the handle arm, the handle shaft, and the drive gear. As such, PTL 1 discloses an assembly structure of the handle in which the handle arm is axially supported by the handle shaft in a pivotable manner and the backlash is prevented while a gear shaft (driving shaft cylinder) of the drive gear is driven. According to the assembly structure of the handle, a tubular member (collar) into which the handle shaft axially supporting the handle arm in a pivotable manner at a tip is inwardly fitted in such a manner as not to be capable of being relatively rotated is arranged, and engagement portions respectively engaged with the handle arm and the gear shaft are disposed in both end portions of the tubular member.